


Bienvenido a casa

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Season/Series 10
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya no hay negro en tus ojos. Vuelves a ser Dean. Y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Drabble ubicado en la décima temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bienvenido a casa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Sam ni Dean me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Eric Kripke, de CW Network y de Warner Bros.
> 
> Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "Sam Winchester" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".
> 
> Ubicado en la décima temporada, cuando Sam consiguió curar a Demon!Dean.
> 
> Está sin betear, así que perdonad los posibles fallos ^^
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

 

**BIENVENIDO A CASA**

* * *

 

Dejas de gritar (gruñir, sufrir) y vuelves de la oscuridad.

Lo veo en tus ojos, en tus manos, en tu forma de decir mi nombre.

Has vuelto y yo apenas puedo hablar mientras el agua bendita resbala todavía por tu cara.

La transformación ha durado sólo una respiración, breve e interminable. Un instante que lo ha contenido todo (miedo, dudas, alegría).

Casi no puedo creer que haya funcionado.

Me acerco con manos temblorosas para quitar las correas que te inmovilizan las muñecas y pierdo el aliento. Me encuentro con tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tus "Sammy".

Ya no hay negro en tus ojos. Vuelves a ser Dean. Y eso es más que suficiente para mí.

Es suficiente para explicar (justificar) los meses de búsqueda tenaz, para perdonarme por las muertes y los meses de ética culpable.

Porque has regresado de la oscuridad y por fin puedo respirar.

Por fin puedo volver a ser Sam.

Estoy a punto de contártelo, de estrujarte entre mis brazos mientras libero esta emoción que me ha estado estrangulando el corazón. Pero las palabras se me escapan, se me enredan en la lengua, y sólo soy capaz de decir "bienvenido a casa, Dean".


End file.
